1. Field:
The methods and systems disclosed herein relate to digital rights and digital mobile media delivery, and more particularly to digital rights management on mobile and other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art:
The proliferation of mobile devices worldwide, coupled with the launch of next-generation networks by mobile operators, has led to a dramatic increase in mobile rich media consumption. With millions of multimedia enabled mobile devices being released to market, the ability for consumers to quickly access various forms of content is changing the role of the mobile device. As users and devices have become more sophisticated, greater use has resulted in the on-demand video, allowing users to watch a movie or a favorite television program anywhere. Content is downloaded to the cell phone or other personal media device and the user then views the content. This is a significant change from a user procuring a video disc or video tape cassette, loading it into a player, and viewing the content. The download takes place over the user's phone of data connection, and no physical media delivers the content. Because no physical medium delivers the content, the content must be securely transmitted to the user's device to prevent unauthorized access to the content. This security is known as digital rights management.